marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project Vol 1 2
(This story incorrectly attributed that story to ) This Lizard survived, resurfacing again in . While Spider-Man is stopped from interfering with Warrant further by the authorities, Sneak Thief manages to escape with the vase she was hired to steal. However, when she tries to escape in her car, Warrant manages to track her down and apprehend her, returning the stolen vase to the university. Spider-Man has stuck around, and after Warrant leaves, he makes sure that the police manage to get Sneak Thief into a squad car. Before they can, the ground begins to shake as a massive digger suit breaks through the ground below. As it goes for Sneak Thief, a news crew arrives on the scene to capture the situation. Spider-Man swings in to help Sneak Thief and pulls the camera crew to safety. At that same moment, Doctor Toshiro Mikashi sources his office for the disk that contains his files on the Arachnia Project to make sure the police did not confiscate.These disks are depicted as 3.5" floppies. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timsecale of Earth-616 as this technology is considered obsolete. That's when the men in suits return with it, telling him that they killed his student when he discovered it. They threaten Mikashi not to be so careless in the future, reminding him that the Arachnis Project is a matter of national security. However, Toshiuro knows that these men are not with the government, they don't deny this, but tell him that they are patriots and warn him against talking about the project again. Meanwhile, Spider-Man continues to fight the suit of digger armor, in a continued effort to save Sneak Thief from its grasp. However, the thief isn't exactly helpless as she tries to cut through the digger's grip with her pocket laser. Unfortunately, the digger keeps Spider-Man away with a burst of white phospherous before escaping back underground with Sneak Thief as his prisoner. While in the underground bunker, the Jury sit down to dinner. Ramshot is still upset over being demoted to reserve status.Ramshot was demoted after insisting that they spare Spider-Man's life in . Ramshot doesn't want to get into it again, so they change the subject to the secret society they have been hired by. Ramshot wonders why they haven't been devoting their efforts to eliminating Venom and is suspicious of these new employers.The Jury was formed by Orwell Taylor to hunt down and eliminate Venom. This is because Venom murdered Orwell's son during an escape from the Vault in . He formed the Jury in to capture him. Screech points out that these new benefactors -- that they believes are government agents -- have promised to assist in destroying Venom after this current mission. After all his military service, he had never seen anything more horrifying as when Venom murdered their friend Hugh Taylor.Screech states that he fought in Grenada and the Gulf War. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. However, Screech has more of an investment in killing Venom, since Hugh Taylor was his brother. At that moment, in a San Francisco hotel room, someone watches the news coverage from Washington, D.C. He recognizes the digger as equipment belonging to the Carleton Drake and decides to investigate.This "mystery person" is Venom, as revealed of this series. Venom first encountered the diggers in . While back in Washington, Spider-Man breaks into the medical examiner's office to examine the autopsy reports on Jerry Powers, the student that Toshiro Mikashi is suspected of killing. He doesn't find anything that conclusively proves if Mikashi did it or not and so he decides to pay him a visit. Changing back into Peter Parker, the wall-crawler pays Mikashi a visit. Toshiro is happy to see his former student. Toshiro is happy to see his former student and welcomes him in. After introducing Peter to his daughter Miho, Toshiro invites Peter in his den. There Parker asks if there is anything he can do to help. Toshiro tells Peter that he can return to New York and never come back. He tells them about his Arachnis Project and how an organization that he thought was a secret branch of the government. He had hoped to use the project to cure illnesses like cancer, but this organization wants to take the formula for their own twisted ends. As Toshiro explains how the formula works, Peter's spider-sense begins going off. This is because a member of this organization is listening in on their conversation from a concealed van across the street. Suddenly, the den starts filling with gas. When Peter tries to smash out of the window, but jolted by electricity. He then tries to break through the wall but succumbs to the gas. As he passes out, a group of men in dark suits enter the room wearing gas masks who have come to clean up this situation. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Other Characters: * * * Mike * * Locations: * ** Williams University * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}